Dinitolmide is a nitrobenzamide coccidiostat developed by Dow Company (France) in 1960. It was approved for production and use in China in 1989. Dinitolmide is widely used due to its good efficacy for preventing and treating coccidium. However, during its application, if it is administrated with an overdose or continued to administrate in laying hens and during withdrawal time, there will be drug residues in animal products, and thus, some potential harms will be caused to human health. The Public Report No. 235 issued by the Ministry of Agriculture of China prescribes the maximum residual limit of dinitolmide is 3000 μg/kg in chicken and 6000 μg/kg in chicken liver, respectively. At present, however, there is no corresponding standard method of analyzing the residual analyst. So, it is necessary to carry out the study on the analysis method of measuring the residual amount of dinitolmide.
At present, the method of analyzing the residual amount of dinitolmide in animal feed and animal tissues mainly includes the thin layer chromatography, spectrophotometry and high performance liquid chromatography. Because of the complicated instruments, cumbersome process, high cost of detection and the high requirements for the skills of the technicians, these existing methods are not suitable for on-site monitoring and the screenings of a large number of samples.